


all the good left inside

by sandpapersnowman



Series: ACEE: Preacher Season 3 [4]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "Do you want to be good again?" she asks.





	all the good left inside

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna put full effort into this and write like good nasti dom tulip and sub jesse shit and instead i got a bad headache and a stomach bug, so that was Cut Short
> 
> edit: changed the title actually, title is now from the wombats' [Schumacher The Champagne](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/schumacherthechampagne.html)

"Do you want to be good again?" she asks.

She steps closer into his space, that one nudge forward all it takes to shift the whole room.

She's serious; she needs him to be honest with her about everything, and she needs him to  _get_  his  _shit_  together if they're going to do this, and there's the unspoken threat that if Jesse fucks this up, she'll be on her way to New Orleans, too.

"Yes," he whispers. "I want to be good again."

He's asking a lot, he knows. He wanted Tulip to leave with Cassidy just so he wouldn't have to convince either of them that there's any good left, and he could just stay here and rot. Let them go and leave him behind in the town he grew up in, in the town that _Jesse L'Angelle_  festered into adulthood in, and never have to deal with him again.

It'd be so much easier that way, anyway.

"You wanna be  _good_ , Jesse?" she asks softer, and that's a  _different_  question. The heat rises in his cheeks because she's got that  _tone_ ,  the one that says she's about to make him cry one way or another and he's going to thank her for it. The tone that says she knows what's best, and she's about to tell him what's best, and he's going to believe it and everything is going to be okay until morning hits and the sun rises on another shitty, real day.

"Yes," he whispers again. "I want to be good. I can be good."

Realistically, he knows this is a test run. They haven't done this since before they met back up in Annville, back when they were completely in sync with each other and everything was great.

...It's been  _years_ , actually. It's been since before the pregnancy, anyway, when they were younger and... More flexible. Ha.

"You wanna prove it to me?" she asks, the corner of her mouth twitching up into that same sly smile.

"I do," he breathes. Jesse doesn't know if she's backing him up against the wall or if she's only following his unconscious movement back, because all he wants to do is get lower than her.

He falls back onto the bed either way, and she straddles him slow enough for him to change his mind if he needs to.

He doesn't.

"Why don't you give me your hands?" she asks, and he holds them up for her. She takes him by his wrists and carefully pushes his arms above his head, letting go with one more press into the blanket. It's an unspoken  _keep them there_  that he has no intention of disobeying.  "Good," she coos. "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"I want to be good," he repeats uselessly.

"I know, baby. Tell me what you  _want_ ," she repeats too.

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is an exercise in honesty, and vulnerability, and it's  _okay_.

"I want to forget about today," he admits. "I want to forget about everything. I want to make you feel good and not think about anything else for a while."

Tulip strokes a thumb over his jaw where he lays with his head back, chaste kisses following behind it.

"There we go," she praises. "We can do that, can't we?" she asks. "Just focus on us and this room? Nothing else?"

He nods, basking in the way it makes her fingers rub against his jaw and cheek again.

"I can try."

"You can," she corrects. "And you will, okay?"

He nods again, but this time, her fingers slide under his chin and squeeze. He opens his eyes and looks up at her, still struck with the same open, honest awe he was the first time this happened.

"Okay?" she asks again, and it's another masked question --  _okay_  means  _are you okay with this happening._

"Okay," he answers. "Are  _you_  okay?" he thinks to ask, already slipping away but not quite gone yet.

Tulip smiles down at him like he's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"I'm okay," she promises. "And if you're  _not_  okay," she adds, "you'll tell me, right? Just like I'll tell you?"

Jesse smiles back up at her because she  _is_  the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"I will," he promises too. "Please," he sighs. "I love you."

He finally gets the kiss he's been burning for for days, hard enough to knock the breath out of him but not enough to sate the ache in his throat. 

"I love you too."

Turns out, getting sexually bossed around by Tulip is a lot like riding a bike; he's never forgotten how to do it, and it leaves him sore in the ass and pleasantly exhausted.

They'll deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes.


End file.
